


Animal instinct.

by elvenwolf



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Aidan likes it rough, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, their cast mates are not happy, too much noise, why do I feel so dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:51:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3245249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvenwolf/pseuds/elvenwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What starts with a drunk teasing ends up with the discovering of Richard and Aidan's domintant and submissive sides.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animal instinct.

The silence of Aidan’s trailer had never felt so deafening before.

Maybe it was those extra drinks at the bar before they came back to the studio. Maybe it was the fact that Aidan had been chewing on his bottom lip almost every bloody minute of every break during the bloody filming today. Maybe it was the moment he drank the last remains of his beer, right in front of Richard, his lips closing around the glass and his throat moving with every swallow. Or maybe it was the way Aidan left the empty bottle over the counter and rested against it, facing his friend and lighting one of his cigarettes with his dark eyes locked on Richard’s.

Richard didn’t know which one had triggered it, but inside of him everything was _on fire_.

He watched the white tracks of smoke leaving Aidan’s mouth, so slow that it almost looked as if they were reluctant of being pulled apart from him; and then the smoke danced quietly and vanished through the half opened window at Aidan’s back. It was almost hypnotizing.

Richard let his back find a stable support on the wall behind him, and his head fell against it with a soft thud. It was confusing, that constant rushing of adrenaline through his veins. And he wasn’t sure anymore about what was causing that dizzy sensation in his stomach, if the excess of alcohol or the vision right in front of him.

“You shouldn’t smoke.” Was the only thing Richard felt able to say in his attempt to break the tense silence –tense, that’s it, in a strangely inciting way-.

“Does it bother you?” Aidan’s words came in a slurred and drunkenly question. Unconsciously, he exhaled the smoke before speaking, and the cloud moved towards Richard. He hadn’t done it on purpose, of course, but the taller didn’t seem to notice and he raised an eyebrow.

“It doesn’t.” He answered, looking away when Aidan bit his bottom lip once more. “But don’t throw the smoke into my face, asshole.” An inebriated laugh followed the insult and it was Aidan’s turn to raise his eyebrow, his usual smile threatening to ruin the badly handled serious expression.

Aidan was definitely an asshole.

He lifted the cigarette to his mouth, breathing in a new wave of smoke and nicotine. He held it until his feet moved him four steps towards Richard, his own body suddenly aware about the short fifth step that was left to take to make their bodies come into physical contact. Richard seemed pretty aware too, as his lips slightly parted in a silent gasp and his eyes widened. It was the alcohol. It had to be.

Aidan wondered if the window was actually opened, because the heat that surrounded them was starting to be hard to ignore. And then, openly paying no mind to Richard’s request, he breathed out the smoke. It flew directly to Richard’s face, briefly creating a white wall between them, and the unfamiliar taste of it filled the elder’s mouth. He quickly tried to suppress the gulp at the sight of Richard’s narrowed eyes intensely glaring at him. He began to fear he had got too far when his friend’s low laughter reached his ears.

“Fuck, I’m blind, what am I gonna do now?” The sarcastic response made Aidan’s lips twitch into a smile. However, he actually took it as a challenge. And Richard knew it.

Damn it.

Aidan took another drag, this time moving closer until there was no more space left between them; he threw the cigarette into the sink and heard it hiss when it touched the wet surface. The silence became deafening again. His eyes wandered from Richard blue one’s down to his half opened mouth, and a twisted smirk danced on his lips.

Richard saw Aidan’s gaze on his mouth, and instinctively lowered his eyes to Aidan’s. There was a small pause in which the elder tried to shut down the powerful and almost uncontrolled flame inside of him, and his hands closed into fists to avoid any unanticipated reaction.

“You’re playing with fire.” Richard almost _growled_.

And that was it. If there was something Aidan had always found alarmingly arousing was when his friend stopped sounding like Richard to sound like Thorin.

Aidan’s shakily breath crashed against Richard’s lips, followed by the smoke he had been holding in. And Richard didn’t think twice. He moved closer, his lips almost touching Aidan’s, he swallowed the smoke just to show the younger how dangerous it was to play with that kind of fire. A soft grunt filled the room, and Richard felt the last strings of control starting to untie slowly.

And then, Richard felt a leg pressing against his crotch. Lightly first, almost insecurely, but a bit harder when Richard’s eyes fluttered shut for a second with the sudden wave of pleasure. Aidan pressed his leg fully, more confident now that he could feel Richard’s hardening cock against him. With his right leg between Rich’s and moving even closer, he felt unable to hold a weak and shaky breath when the action caused Richard’s own right leg to push against his cock. Aidan closed his eyes and took a deep breath, and when he finally dared to look at Richard he found himself growing harder under Richard’s blue eyes, darkened by _pure, wild lust_. He bit his lip once more, and Richard felt something switching off inside of him, his last shred of control brutally snapping.

Aidan felt the man’s fingers hold onto his dark, curly hair, tilting his head back to expose his neck; and before he could even process it, Richard’s hot and wet mouth started to lick, nip and bite his way down Aidan’s neck. Several gasps and light moans filled the room, and Aidan grabbed the collar of Richard’s jacket, needing a firm support before his legs could collapse under him. There was something, almost intangible and with a slight touch of danger growing around them. More specifically, from the taller man in front of him. _Richard radiated danger_. And it was turning Aidan into a weak mess of pants and shivers.

Richard thrusted against Aidan’s leg, his growl muffled by the neck he was eagerly marking, and as a result his own leg pushed against Aidan’s cock. The unrestrained and filthy moan that escaped from his mouth made Richard’s cock twitch under the pressure of his legs, and he knew instantly where he wanted that mouth.

“This is your last chance to back off.” The warning was roughly breathed at Aidan’s ear, provoking a new moan that sounded very much like a plea. His left hand was still tangled in Aidan’s hair, forcing the younger’s head still; and his right hand drifted downwards to rest on his hip to momentarily stop Aidan’s almost involuntary thrusting. It was rather difficult to focus on forming words with Aidan’s leg insistently pressing his cock.

Aidan swallowed hard, throat dry from the gasping, and after taking a few breaths to stop the world from spinning he launched himself forwards and his mouth crashed against Richard’s. It was messy, rough, and desperate kiss, their teeth nipping at the other’s lips and their tongues furiously entangling with each other like if they were trying to win a battle no one had declared.

That was the only response Richard needed.

He broke apart, earning a weak whine of complaining from Aidan, and the grip of his hair grew tighter. His eyes, full of lust, locked with Aidan’s stating a single warning. _You’re not the one in charge_ , they said. Aidan felt the hardness between his legs twitching in need, his breath hitching, hopelessly whimpering at the idea of being dominated.

“On your knees.” The low, guttural and almost threatening sentence sent an intense wave of anticipation through Aidan’s body, and he sunk to his knees, never breaking eye contact.

At that moment, Richard knew he was never going to be able to erase that image from his mind. Aidan looked positively and utterly _delicious_ , sending his most innocent look to the man against the wall. His hands started to unbuckle the belt, tugging it until it fell to the floor, and the moment he unzipped his jeans with his teeth Richard’s growl reverberated in the room. Aidan made Richard step out of his jeans and threw them away.

Richard’s aching cock was pressing almost defiantly against his black boxers, the tip visible over the edge of the underwear, already wet and pulsing. Aidan, throwing a meaningful look at Richard, made him watch as his tongue slid upwards from the base tortuously slow, wetting the fabric. He stopped at the end of it, never touching the skin, and he heard a frustrated sound coming from Richard that made him smirk deviously. He repeated the action, this time looking at Richard’s expressions, and didn’t miss the way he had his fists clenched.

“Aidan…”

_Dangerous_.

That was the only way of describing Richard’s voice. Low, deep, hoarse. The recognition of Thorin’s most savage tone of voice striking Aidan to the core.

As soon as Richard’s underwear accompanied his jeans somewhere in the room a gasp reached Aidan’s ears when he grabbed the base of his thick cock, letting his tongue roam over and around the tip. He looked up, catching Richard’s gaze, and the taller knew instantly what was he waiting for. _An order_.

“Suck. Deep.”

Suppressing the need of letting his eyes fall closed under the weight of pure pleasure he watched the head of his cock disappearing inside Aidan’s wet mouth. His hand unconsciously grabbed the curly hair when he felt Aidan circling his tongue around the head until it was too deep in his throat to be within reach. And he kept going until his gag reflex warned him to a stop. Aidan swallowed around the shaft, and Richard groaned at the tight and sudden pressure. Unable to stop himself, he thrusted deeper into Aidan’s mouth and watched a thin trail of saliva sliding down his chin. Aidan pulled backwards to avoid choking, but immediately engulfed it back, encircling his fingers around the base in a tight ring and bobbing his head at the same pace Richard started to thrust his hips. It was maddening; he could feel the fire burning inside him, the throbbing of his own cock inside Aidan’s mouth, he could hear the wet and obscene sounds filling the room, Aidan’s gasps and low moans every time he pulled backwards to catch air. Everything. And he needed _more_.

Part of him wanted to keep fucking Aidan’s mouth until the end, he wanted to cum inside his mouth, to watch him swallow every single drop.

But he hadn’t got enough of Aidan yet.

And Aidan wanted it, needed it. The desire and single-minded lust boiling fiercely. He looked up to Richard, finding those blue eyes flaring and darkening with hunger, glued on him, his hips starting to move erratically and his pants turning into moans. He was close, Aidan knew it. And he started to suck faster, stroking with his hand the skin he couldn’t swallow and ignoring his own pulsing and almost aching hardness.

He tasted the first drops of pre-cum before it slid down his throat, and tightened the grip of his hand around the base, trying to create enough pressure to delay the upcoming orgasm. Richard wildly growled and the sound travelled directly to Aidan’s cock, making him moan around the shaft in pleasure. Richard’s voice was driving him insane.

The grip on his hair tightened, and his head was pulled backwards until Richard’s cock slipped out of his mouth. Aidan looked at Richard questioningly, and the elder’s legs weakened at the sight. Aidan was panting, his cheeks flushed and a string of saliva connecting his red and swollen lips with the head of his cock. The elder was using now Aidan’s head as a support, seriously thinking he was going to collapse. He could swear he had just moaned, and Aidan wasn’t even touching him anymore.

“Come here.” He commanded breathlessly. He knew he wasn’t going to be able to look at Aidan on set anymore without getting hard. His hands closed around Aidan’s hipbones, ravenously; fingers pressing so hard against the bone they both knew there will be bruises tomorrow.

The blue shirt Aidan is wearing disappears and the pressure returns to his hips when Richard slams him against himself, attacking his mouth. He can taste himself in Aidan’s tongue, their saliva mixing and a pained grunt echoing between them when Aidan bites his bottom lip hard enough to add the metallic taste of blood to the list.

Richard works fast on Aidan’s pants, pushing them down enough to get access to his cock. It’s hard and hot, pulsing and twitching under his grip. And Aidan moans loudly against his mouth, thrusting into Richard’s hand and desperately grabbing the fabric of Richard’s shirt collar. The heat is _intoxicating_ , crawling and turning their sanity into shreds. Richard lets go of him just enough to allow Aidan to strip him from his shirt before he ends up ripping it off. A painful scratch burns on his left shoulder when Aidan frantically clings onto him at the feeling of Richard’s hand pumping his cock relentlessly, spreading the fluid on the tip all over the head of his cock. They both start to thrust into each other, searching for more friction, more heat, just more.

“Please...” Aidan begs for nothing in concrete and everything in general, leaving a trail of bites and kisses along Richard’s jawline. The blue eyed man grunts, giving a particularly hard stroke to Aidan’s cock in response.

Richard pulls away and looks at the mess Aidan is. He couldn’t look much better, he supposes, but pays no attention to it. He grips Aidan’s neck, not tight but the intention of his gesture is crystal clear. The younger looks at him, using all his willpower to focus and clear his blurred vision.

“Please, what?” Richard asks, never stopping his hand around Aidan’s cock. Part of Aidan wonders briefly if Richard is aware of how demanding and menacing his voice is. He wonders, that’s it, until the other part of him gives the answer that makes his legs shake. Submission. _Richard wants pure and raw submission._

“Please, fuck me.” Aidan is breathing hard, as if every word that comes from his mouth requires a huge amount of effort to utter, the shock of realization leaving him unable to force his voice louder. Richard’s eyes flash with animal instinct. He lets go of Aidan and simply moves closer, his lips touching the earlobe and almost growling the words that send a brutal rush of lust directly to Aidan’s stiff cock.

“Bend over the table, Aidan.” His name on Richard’s mouth sounds filthy, impure, it sounds like sex in its purest and most primal sense.

Aidan grabs Richard’s wrist and starts to drag him as he walks backwards. He takes his time to watch the elder’s body, every muscle from his shoulders to his legs, and his eyes stop roaming to fix at the sight of his thick and reddened cock, it stays high and impossibly hard, and the head shines with drops of fluid causing Aidan’s mouth to dry.

When his lower back finds the counter he stops, not sure on what to do now despite the consuming desire that digs into his bones. Richard roughly turns him around, pressing a hand on the heated space between his shoulder blades and pushing him down. Aidan shivers and gasps at the coldness of the wood against his chest and weakly moves with his hand the bottle of olive oil that rests on the corner of the counter at Richard’s direction. A hum from the man behind him confirms the understanding of the action, and the bottle disappears from his sight. The feeling of one leg parting his makes his head turn around. Richard is looking at him, bestial lust imprinted on his eyes, and he feels drunk again as his vision blurs in arousal. The taller looks about to ravish him, and deep inside of Aidan a moan starts to build when he discovers how desperately he wants Richard to do it.

His heartbeat is so strong that he doesn’t even hear the olive oil bottle opening, he reacts only when a finger starts to play with his entrance, circling it, prodding against it; and a wet mouth breathes right over the back of his neck. Aidan trembles and writhes under the touch, and the strange and sudden sensation of a trail of olive oil sliding down his inner tight finally forces the moan out of his mouth. Richard is not Richard anymore, the beast inside of him comes to the fore, a low and unrestrained snarl trembling in his chest and against Aidan’s back. The finger slips inside, slow but never stopping until he is knuckle-deep inside of Aidan. Richard swirls it and pushes a bit further, trying to find the spot he knows will have Aidan squirming and begging, because deep down he is dangerously aware of the lack of control he possesses right now. Listening to Aidan’s gasps he pushes a second finger inside while his mouth works over the sensitive skin of the back of his neck. The olive oil makes the intrusion easier, and soon he starts to move and scissor and spread his fingers, and _fuck_ , Aidan starts to push back every time Richard pulls them forwards, trying to deepen the penetration.

“Richard!” Aidan suddenly moans, his whine being half a plea and half an unconscious response at the pleasure when those fingers rub against his prostate.

Richard bites the curve between Aidan’s shoulder and neck, hard, letting the hot breath spread over his skin. Aidan moans once more and tries to tell him he’s ready but fails catastrophically when Richard’s fingers rub against his prostate more intensely, driving him mad, pushing him almost to the edge, his hips thrusting against those fingers practically unwillingly.

Richard laughs with a husky and guttural sound, and he pulls his fingers out earning a whimper from the body under his at the sudden emptiness.

And just when Aidan is about to look back, a frown starting to form on his face, something hot and wet nudges between his buttocks. He gasps, his eyes open wide and a shiver running down his spine. It’s big, and thick, and he needs it now.

Richard has one hand around the base of his own cock, rubbing the tip alongside Aidan’s entrance and teasingly pressing against the twitching hole but stopping before the head can slide in. The smirk on his face is feral, almost evil, knowing that Aidan can’t think coherently anymore.

“Richard,” The moan escapes Aidan’s mouth in a pleading tone, and Richard bends over the trembling body under him after settling the head of his cock right at the entrance, slightly pressing against it to keep it steady. His left hand covers Aidan’s and leads it to the edge of the table, he closes it around and makes him grab the table, imprisoning it between his and the wooden end, partly to give Aidan something to support himself but mostly to have the perfect hold to push inside as hard as he wants. His right hand flies to Aidan’s hair and with a rough tug the forces it back as his mouth and tongue find their way up the younger’s neck to his ear.

“Beg for it.” He commands. The moan he gets as a response echoes in the room and Richard tugs his hair harder in order to listen the answer he really wants to hear.

“Fuck me, Richard, _please_ ,” Aidan hopelessly moans, his voice sounds hoarse and fast breaths come out of it.

“ _Louder_.” Richard almost roars on his ear, breathing in the scent of Aidan’s almost tangible submission.

“Fuck me, please!” He finally yells, sobbing in need.

It is single, almost sadistic bestiality when he pushes into Aidan, using his hold on the table to impulse himself forwards, burying his cock deep inside Aidan’s ass.

Richard’s loud moan gets completely silenced by the scream that comes out of Aidan’s throat, followed by the sound of the empty bottle of beer breaking on the floor when the fierce thrust of their bodies unbalances the table. Richard is completely sure they had just woke up every single one of their cast mates in their respective trailers; and he couldn’t care less.

The younger is shaking, desperately gasping for air, and his knuckles turn white at the sharp pain and the feeling of being so deeply filled. Richard’s cock feels much bigger inside of him, and his vision flashes white for a second. Behind him, Richard his panting and growling against his neck, not moving until he is sure he won’t cum at the first thrust, allowing Aidan to use the short amount of time to accommodate around him.

Richard pulls out almost completely, just leaving inside the head of his cock, and suddenly and without warning slams back in roughly. His hand drops Aidan’s hair and moves to his mouth to muffle the loud and unrestrained moans. His teeth and tongue scrap over Aidan’s neck freely, marking him, increasing the heat that burns inside Aidan’s stomach, and pounds ruthlessly and wildly, without a single ounce of mercy, knowing that is exactly what Aidan needs.

Aidan’s body turns rigid after a particular brutal and unerring thrust, and even with Richard’s hand over his mouth the scream is barely covered. Richard repeats the movement, earning another scream; it lets him know that it is right _there_ where he has to pound.

All they can hear are their own moans and gasps, the explicit and unholy wet slaps of Richard’s hips and balls against Aidan’s skin; and all they can see is the darkness of the world outside through the foggy window in front of them. _It is brutal, lascivious, animalistic and relentless; lust in its purest state consuming them to the core._

Aidan struggles in an attempt to slide his hand to his cock, but Richard stops him.

“No,” he fiercely grunts on his ear, “you don’t need to.”

“Richard…” Aidan helplessly moans once Richard withdraws his hand from his mouth. His eyes roll at the almost unbearable intensity of the pleasure and a raging heat burns its way down his belly, warning him about the imminent end. “I’m gonna-”

“I know,” Richard smirks, trying to sound above the noise of flesh slamming against flesh almost cruelty, “look at you… about to cum just by being fucked.” Richard’s filthy words resonate inside Aidan’s head, dragging him closer to his climax. His mouth presses fully against the younger’s ear, and he whispers hoarsely and intimately, slowly marking every word “I didn’t know you were such a _cockslut_ …”

The last word comes out almost like a roar, filthy and vicious, and Aidan’s vision goes blindly white as a heated and demolishing explosion turns him into a trembling and incoherent mess of moans and sobs, his cock spurting thick trails of cum over the table. The grip around Richard’s cock tightens nearly painful, throwing the almost inexistent remains of self-control over the edge. His thrusts are erratic, wild, strong; and he moans loudly and heavy against Aidan’s neck, releasing hot ropes of seed deep inside Aidan’s oversensitive body.

Aidan is still gasping for air and trembling when he feels Richard fall over his back, he lets him cover his body and shamelessly whines when Richard pulls his softening cock out and his seed slowly slides down his inner tights.

A couple of minutes pass by until their hearts go back to their normal beating and the breathing steadies. Richard’s thumb starts to abstractedly draw patterns over Aidan’s, still entangled on the edge of the counter.

“Don’t use your Thorin voice on set. Change it.” Aidan suddenly bursts. “Make Thorin sound like a squeaking mouse.” Richard openly laughs, caught off guard.

“Stop biting your lip between takes, then.” Richard snaps back, and his own body shakes with Aidan’s laughter.

It is not until a good few minutes later when Richard finally straightens and pulls Aidan to his feet, steading him when his balance falters.

 

When they walk into the make-up room early morning they are greeted with some murdering glares from the owners of the closest trailers to Aidan’s and some teasing and amused whistles from the ones lucky enough to reside further.

“You know, guys,” Graham's voice catches their attention. He’s sitting on his chair while a blushed woman with a knowlingly smile on her face covers the dark circles under his eyes. He looks at them through the mirror and even if he’s profoundly amused inside, his face is the perfect mask of a psychopath serial killer, “next time, close the fucking window.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've spent more than I should writing this thanks to the incoherent noises I was making that constantly broke my own concentration.


End file.
